Randall Boggs
Randall "Randy" Boggs is the (probably-former) secondary antagonist of Monsters Inc, infront of him stands Henry J. Waternoose III, and the tritagonist-turned-supporting-antagonist in Monsters University. He is a chameleon-like monster, an employee serving the second biggest producer in Monsters Inc. he is also secretly Mr. Waternoose's former right-hand henchman and Fungus's former boss who is desperate to become the top scarer and helps Mr. Waternoose with his company problem so Waternoose, in return, will help Randall with his Scream Extractor. Near the end of the film, Randall is trapped in A Bug's Life-like world (it's where the Pizza Planet truck is parked near the trailer) and a person calls another person to beat him with a shovel. His scare assistant is Fungus, who usually annoys him. He usually gets into small disagreements with Mr. Waternoose, but still works for him. Randall is in competition with Sulley for the spot as the Top Scarer and he constantly bothers Mike. Biography In Monsters, Inc. Randall first appears when he uses his cloaking abilities to scare Mike in the locker room. Later, he and his assistant Fungus attempt to outmatch Mike and Sulley when they scare children in their bedroom. When Sulley goes back to the Scare floor after hours to grab some paperwork, Randall has activated a door and briefly leaves it to grab a small prison to contain the child he intended to kidnap. However, Sulley stumbles upon the door and the little girl in it and runs off with the latter when Randall deactivates the door. When the CDA learns that a human girl has escaped, Randall attempts to find her, but is unsuccessful since she is with Sulley and Mike. The boys decide to the disguise the girl as a monster and return her home and they nickname her Boo. Randall comes to realize that they know something about the kid and makes a deal with Mike: He'll have Boo's door at his station while everyone else is at lunch so Mike should return her then or risk getting caught. As it turns out, the deal was a trap to capture Boo, but Mike is captured instead, much to his surprise and anger. To insure that he doesn't talk, Randall tries to use his new machine the Scream Extractor on Mike, but he's thwarted by Sulley. When they try to go to Mr. Waternoose for help, they learn that he told Randall to make it and that the machine's purpose is to extract screams from abducted children. Sulley and Mike are banished while Mr. Waternoose, Randall, and Fungus continue their plot now that they have Boo (Although Waternoose is upset of Randall for knowing he will be a big failiur without Sulley's screams). But before they could use the machine, Sulley comes to Boo's rescue and he tries to escape. Waternoose orders Randall to kill all the three protagonists. Randall tries to strangle Sulley, yet Mike unknowingly intervenes.Waternoose orderes Randall to kill the trio of protagonists and this time with out any witnesses. they suddenly go threw a chase threw the system that keeps all the closet doors of human kids. By making Boo laugh, Sulley and Mike manage to briefly escape Randall by maneuvering through the doors. Unfortunately, Randall recaptures Boo and lures Sulley into a trap. He ambushes Sulley, causing him to hang for dear life on a door thousands of feet in the air. As Randall smashes Sulley's fingers, he teases him, calling him a "stupid, pathetic, waste" and commenting that he'll 'take good care of the kid'. However, Boo, overcoming her fear of him, grabs his antennae and pulls on them (causing Randall a lot of pain and making him turn different colors), and starts beating him with a nearby baseball bat. Sulley then takes its from there and he and Mike manage to throw him into another door . When he arrives in the human world, a boy believes him to be an alligator and has his mom beat him with a shovel. Meanwhile, back in the monster world, Sulley and Mike make sure Randall never comes back by tipping the door over the railing it was leaning against and it fell many meters onto a lower platform destroying it and trapping Randall. After Sulley congratulates Boo for beating Randall, she blows a raspberry at the shattered door before they leave. They are hints for Randall coming back threw another door and reforming as a cameo, some examples are like Fungus bringing laugh power to the path in the middle of the company and a kind of standing-purple-lizard-shadow carrying behind a far away wall the laugh power. another hint is a purple lizard sitting and watching his embarrising show put-that-thing-back-down-or-so-help-me. He also appears as a very seen Cameo in the short film Scream Arena Intro which is actually supposed to come after the film Monsters Inc and replace Waternoos's MI Intro. He also appeared in the bloopers as a protagonist. but though that, the hints aren't completley sure, or he might have reformed to neutral and not good. In Monsters University Randall appears in Monsters University as a shy kid and Mikes best friend until he finds Johnny J. Worthington and dosen't listen to Milke anymore. it seems to be that he always hated Sulley. Personality Randall is scheming, manipulative, malicious, cunning, impatient, and smug. He tends to harass Mike and Fungus and he almost-clearly enjoys doing so. Randall is shown to be envious of Sulley's popularity among their co-workers and Mr. Waternoose. His envy is evident when Sulley is hanging onto the edge of a door; he teases him and sarcastically calls him "Everyone's favorite scarer." He has no regard for others as he is willing to abduct kids and strap them to the Scream Extractor and he leaves Fungus strapped to the machine for a few seconds before actually turning it off. Randall seems to find fear amusing as he's seen smiling evilly when both Mike and Boo scream for help when strapped to the machine. He uses fear and threats to manipulate others, which is probably how he got Fungus in on the child abduction plot. Randall is very malicious, as seen when he almost chokes Sulley to death and when he teases him by saying that he'll take good care of Boo (conveying that he intended to hurt her for his own amusement). However, he is not as evil as his probably-ex-boss Waternoose, who had satan-like behavior spreaded from one side of his body slowly to both sides. He truely hates working for Waternoose and just does it cause of three reasons: 1. geting his part of the deel, 2. not geting vanished or then killed by Waternoose exactualy like Sulley, Mike and Boo, 3. Not being the company's biggest failiur. Appearance Randall resembles a lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. However, in the Laugh Floor comic miniseries by Boom! Studios, Randall manages to sneak back into the factory and he tries to frame Mike for stealing props and material from other Monster comics. Trivia * Randall's original names were Switt and Ned. He was named Ned in the early treatment, then Switt in the original opening. * He ranked #27 in the top 30 Disney villains (one better than Kaa, but one under Sid Phillips). * they are hints for Randall reforming as a cameo, like Fungus brining laugh power to the path in the middle of the company and a kind of standing-purple-lizard-shadow carrying behind a far away wall the laugh power. another hint is a purple lizard sitting and watching his embarrising show ''put-that-thing-back-down-or-so-help-me. ''he also appeared in the bloopers and in the short intro Scream Arena Intro as a protagonist. * Randall is many times mistaken to be the film's main antagonist (alongside Waternoose), and sometimes even thought to be Waternoos's boss. he is by far more genius than Waternoose, but what makes him Waternoos's ''evil-professor-like-henchman ''is Waternoose ordering Randall to put the Scream Extractor, Waternoose ordering Randall to not give any witnesses (cause if he would carry on giving Witnesses his plot would fail and they will both get somehow punished), and Waternoose saying at the end that Sulley and Boo have seen to much (which means that he was the mastermind the whole time and they have seen to much of the plot and it's leadership). lots of times Waternoose is mistaken to be henchman for shouting at Randall about banishing Sulley but it was Waternoos's fault and Waternoose only wants Sulley back to give the scream extractor more power. * Randall is the main antagonist of the video game "Monsters Inc: Scare Island". Gallery Randall.gif Category:Monsters Inc Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Monsters Category:Evil geniuses Category:Males Category:Comical Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Classics Category:Living characters Category:Child Abductor Category:Villains similar to non-Disney villains Category:Prequel Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Monsters University villains Category:Film's secondary antagonists Category:Jerks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Masterminds Category:Villains who aren't revealed to evil at first Category:Idiots Category:Smart Idiots Category:Henchmen Category:Anti-Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Animals Category:Demons Category:Reformed characters Category:Barbarian Category:Not always evil Category:Man-Eaters